Ride on the Wild Side
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: Erik decides to take Serena to Gallipolis for some R&R and maybe to try and show her the fun side of life. but he ends up realising that he is in for a surprise. rated T for innuendos and the flirts I'm not strong enough for da smutty literature.


Serena was interested and worried. One, she never left Axel in a while, and two, she was worried what Veronica would get up to.

Regardless, she was flattered when Erik had asked her to come to Gallipolis for some much needed RnR.

Erik himself was quite nervous, Axel was able to win the heart of Veronica... somehow, And Jade was strangely interested in Hendrik, baffled Erik, she was young enough to be his sister.

Serena was adorned in the outfit of Gallipolis' dancers and while she looked around, Erik folds his arms and smirked.

She had a nice rear...

Serena turns around in time to see him checking her out, "Is something wrong with the veil on my waist?"

Erik snaps out of it, "No! No...! You're fine!" Phewww. Easy Erik, if Derk could get a girl easily, this should be like stealing the Red Orb.

Wait a minute, he got caught during tha- BAD EXAMPLE!

Serena looks down at her sandals, "I don't know how these dancers move in these... I mean, they're nice, if not a little tight..."

Erik shrugs, "Gallopolians have weird kinks."

Serena raises an eyebrow, "Axel tends to look at my legs and feet at times...does that make him weird?"

Erik blushed, "Guy digs a girl's legs from thigh to toe, can't blame him when yours is involved."

Serena smiles, "Oh well, thank you, but they're nothing compared to Jade's."

Erik had an enormous grin on his face, the sight was Jade in her scandalous swimsuit...bare legs high up in the air. Suddenly he snaps back to reality.

"Wha? Noooo- You have nice legs, hers are too long and solid, yours is very soft."

Serena blushed, but cleared her throat, "W-Well thank you...?"

She'd go to the Inn to book a room for two. Erik had to settle down with a Slime Stack slowly turning metal. He'd go to sit down to hide it easily.

However, that didn't stop a female warrior from noticing him. "Well...hello there...~"

Erik looks up, leaning forward, "Hey...do I know you?"

She smiled, "No, but maybe I could know you...~"

She'd abruptly sit on his lap, his 'Magic Key' connects with her rear 'Magic Door'. "Your friend certainly wants to know me..."

Erik clears his throat, "I-I'm waiting for someone...!"

The Warrior puts her arms around him, "Is it a girl? I'd quite like to meet her... I swing both ways..."

Erik raises an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm sure she's not..."

Serena pops up behind the warrior, "Excuse me... But my friend isn't a chair..."

Thank Yggdrasil above.

The woman gets off Erik and walks to Serena, she moves a little too close, inspecting Serena with pure eyesight. "My...~ Aren't you a cutie...You two would make a cute couple..."

Serena was a little uncomfortable with the lack of distance between her and the woman. "W-We aren't." A chin touches her shoulder

"Maybe I could help... I could teach you how to use these fine, lovely legs of yours..." She'd pull Serena's behind against her front.

Erik stands, his face red, "OK! WELL, WE'VE GOT PLACES TO GO HERE!" Suddenly the warrior was groping a dust statue of Serena.

"Awww! Killjoy!" She huffs. Soon her eyes meet with a bunny girl, and they exchange flirty looks.

Erik and Serena were on the other side of the town, he was busy wiping his nose of a nosebleed, while Serena was a little embarrassed. "Who was she?"

"I-I don't know, but I'm glad you came along..."

Serena sighed. "I've got to do something. You just go back to the Inn."

Erik raises an eyebrow but he'd do so.

The warrior would appear, along with the bunny girl. "Hi there!"

Serena turns around, "Did you see his face?" She giggled.

The bunny girl smiles, "He definitely fancies you. Annabelle said he was like a metal slime stack when you left."

The warrior, Annabelle, nods. "If you want, I could rile him up more for you."

Serena shakes her head, "No, I'm fine...but I would like to know how to use my legs."

Annabelle smirks, "Allow me to work my magic..."

Erik lies on a double bed. He'd stare up at the ceiling. His eyes slightly heavy from the events. He should of just expressed himself to Serena right there.

With a stretch, he'd recline. His eyes shut.

Step. Step. Step.

He opens his eyes to see Serena at the side of the bed. "H-Hey."

She'd climb on it, taking off her sandals and leaving them on the floor, "Hello..."

She was right on top of him, her nail polished hands at the sides of his head. "Uhhh...You ok. Serena?"

"A little bird said you had fancied me..."

With a blush he'd nod. "Yes... I do."

Serena smiles, "the feeling is... mutual."

She'd then lower herself down to kiss him on the lips before she lies on him.

His arms wrap around her curvy frame and the two began to, of course, make out.

Serena then pulls away. She'd undo her bra with a smirk.

The rest of the night was, in Erik's words, 'a once in a lifetime experience.' he would remember that moment and afterward until he died.

Morning arrives and he gets up, of course, he was stark naked, as was Serena.

Erik put a hand on his face. He actually did it. The absolute mad man.

He'd pull up the quilt to peak at Serena. A godly light came from within, he'd drop it within seconds as he blushes deep red.

Serena wakes up moments after, "Morning, Erik..." She said, lifting the quilt to cover her form.

Erik nods, giving a noise of acknowledgement and... Amazement.

After getting dressed, leaving the Inn and heading back to return to the Salty Stallion, he looks at Serena. "I-If anyone asked...it didn't happen...?"

Serena leans forward to kiss him on the lips, "I won't say anything to Veronica." She winks.

Erik blushes again as he'd ready a Chimera Wing.

Upon returning to the Salty Stallion, Veronica was asking all kinds of questions to Serena.

"So? What happened."

Serena took Veronica behind closed doors and began telling her **_everything_**.

Veronica smirks before giggling evilly, thinking of the many ways to prank the poor blue hair brigand.

And thus is the end of poor Erik.

I'm kidding :p I'm not brave enough to go into full on R-18. *Casts Whack on self*


End file.
